


The Beefy Couple

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Yang and Jaune spend a quiet morning together in a bed that's probably a little to small for the two of them.





	The Beefy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> It took me like 4 hours to come up with a title for this story and that may be more time than I spent actually writing the story. Also, this was a request from Larkspurdiblock over on DeviantArt. Honestly it was probably a better idea than everything else I was trying to work on.

Jaune could never get tired of waking up, wrapped in the strong and soft embrace of his girlfriend Yang. Sure, he was usually damn near smothered by her massive body, especially her mammoth breasts, but he wasn’t exactly going to complain about Yang being too big, much like she wouldn’t complain about his larger size. Still, as much as he loved Yang, he still needed some fresh air. He reluctantly tried to wriggle free of Yang, hoping his new strength would help, but all that achieved was making the dense layer of fat hiding Yang's immense strength jiggle a bit as it woke her up.

“Bluh, mmmornin’ Jauney,” Yang mumbled, her face covered by her messy mass of hair, from which a pair of little cow’s horns poked out.

“Uh, hey Yang, do you mind not hugging me so tight, please, I need air,” Jaune said through gritted teeth, regretting it, but knowing it was necessary.

“Aw, I don’t wanna be easing the squeezing, you little softy,” Yang whined quietly, in a husky voice that sounded like it wasn’t ready to be used. “But you did say please.” Yang’s tight hug lightened up, until it was more like her tree-trunk-like arms were draped around Jaune than wrapped around him. Jaune shuffled back just a touch and took in a well needed deep breath.

“Phew, much better,” Jaune said, returning Yang’s lazy hug. With a little more distance, he had a chance to better admire her stunningly attractive girlfriend. Her pyjamas were a standard orange tank top and black shorts, but definitely sized for someone maybe half her size, if that. Her tank top only fit around Yang’s globular breasts because she forced it to stretch out, and even then, saying it fit was a bit of a stretch. In fact, as Jaune vividly remembered and often daydreamed about, whenever Yang stretched in her pyjama top, her breasts always seemed to sneak out the bottom to flash Jaune. He didn’t have a problem with this, but it made it a little harder to focus on morning stuff when his big beautiful girlfriend was revealing a fair bit more than usual. Yang’s shorts weren’t much better, being practically skin tight around her ballooned rear and meaty thighs, with her belly spilling over the waistband and her thighs spilling out her pant legs. How they stayed intact probably involved some sort of divine intervention, but that intervention had clearly been beginning to fail, as the seams seemed to be beginning to give out, bit by bit. Before Jaune could admire Yang’s enticing body any more, Yang reached up to brush her hair out of her face, revealing what Jaune strongly believed to be the most gorgeous face on the planet.

“So, hot stuff, what’s the plan for today?” Yang asked, sliding just a little closer to her boyfriend.

“Well, it’s Sunday and our teams are out, so it looks like a really busy day of doing nothing,” Jaune joked.

“Lucky you. I gotta measure myself again, I'm pretty sure I had another growth spurt last night, gotta upsize everything again,” Yang replied, with only the smallest hint of annoyance. “Seriously, they're gonna run out of X's to put after my clothing sizes some time soon.”

“Is that finally gonna include your pyjamas this time?” Jaune joked blearily

“Nah, I’m keeping this until I finally explode out of it,” Yang answered with a smirk. “I bet you’re gonna enjoy that day, aren’t ya?”

“Heh, you’re not wrong.” With that, Yang slowly rose from the bed, making Jaune rise up as the weight on the bed was more than halved. As Yang rose to her full height, Jaune couldn’t help but gawk at her. Sure, it was a sight he saw almost every day, but it was a very impressive sight. “Geez, you’ve got to be close to seven feet tall by now.”

“You’ll find out soon,” Yang sang in a teasing tone. As Yang left the dorm room Jaune got a chance to take stock of his own growth. He was nowhere near close to Yang’s size, but he definitely wasn’t the same scrawny noodle he was when he first arrived at Beacon. These few years, and some help from Yang, definitely did his body some favours. He was stronger than his old self could have ever imagined being, as well as being a few inches taller, and the only down side was a whole lot of extra bulk that gave him a real power lifter’s build with a barrel chest and massive arms and legs. It was hard to call any of that a down side when Yang enjoyed it so much, especially since she helped make it. Unfortunately, she was also responsible for Jaune’s old pyjamas ‘going missing’ most days and leaving him to sleep in his boxers, but the lack of clothing definitely helped speed things up in bed.

After a few minutes of Jaune day dreaming about Yang, Yang returned, swaggering into the room with a big triumphant smile on her face.

“Get a good look, tiger, because you’re looking at seven feet and four hundred pounds of prime beef,” Yang announced. Jaune’s face flushed red as Yang sauntered in close, filling his field of view with her soft, wobbling body. Yang leaned in real close, so that all Jaune could see was her cavernous cleavage and the lecherous look on her face. “Even with all this meat, I’ve still got a nice, healthy milk supply,” she added, pulling the hem of her tank top up and over her breasts, revealing the pale boulders the top had barely concealed. Jaune tried to speak, but the incredible sight before him had him tongue tied. 

“Now c’mon Jaune, drink up.” Yang raised a heavy breast up to Jaune’s mouth, the breast spilling out over her hand. Slowly, Jaune leaned in towards the large dark nipples, hard as diamonds and fully erect, and began to gently suckle at it. The sweet, fatty milk flowed into Jaune’s hungry mouth, and Yang’s ecstatic face showed that she was loving every second of it. Jaune’s mind drifted into a world of its own as he slowly worked at emptying Yang’s milk supply, one breast, then the other, into his increasingly bloated and full belly. Yang reached down to give her boyfriend’s bare belly a gentle rub, and Jaune had to fight the urge to gasp with relief as he kept on drinking. Even emptied of their milk, Yang still at least had a double J bust, and her soft bosom was still heavy enough to hang down when Jaune’s mouth finally popped off of her nipples, letting a tiny white bead dribble down Yang’s breast.

“Mmm, that hit the spot,” Jaune moaned with pleasure. Before Jaune could focus again, he felt himself being pushed back down onto the bed. His eyes darted up to Yang, and he spied a hungry look in Yang’s eyes, and not that sort of hunger, he quickly figured as one of her hands went for his underwear and another went for her shorts. She quickly and deftly stripped the pair of them, revealing her soaked and needy core and his rock-hard cock.

“I hope you can handle this much woman,” Yang growled as she held Jaune down by his broad shoulders and maneuvered her core above his rigid cock. She leant in to whisper in Jaune’s ear. “Also, I might’ve lied about my weight. Just add on an extra thirty, you’ll be close enough.”

“J-just take it slow, please. I’m all full of milk.” Yang let out a small laugh.

“You’re so hot when you’re full, but I guess I can go easy on you,” Yang said in a sultry tone.

“Hey, it’s called savouring the moment, you big meanie,” Jaune said, putting on an overdramatic pout.

“N’aww, and now you’re being a little cutie,” Yang said in a cutesy voice as she reached in to give Jaune’s chubby cheeks a squeeze and a kiss. Before Jaune could reply, Yang slowly eased herself onto Jaune’s cock, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of it twitching as the soft walls of her core wrapped tightly around it. A needy whine slipped from Jaune’s lips as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Then, Yang dropped down, hilting Jaune’s cock as deep into her core as it would go, the couple each letting out moans that made it clear that this was well overdue. Yang rode Jaune’s cock, pumping up and down on it, as Jaune lay there and took it, not sure what to do. Yang spared a glance at Jaune and slowed down. She knew something for Jaune to do, or at least something she wanted him to do. She grabbed Jaune’s hands and brought them up to her generous hips. “Have fun,” she said with a wink, before picking up the pace. Jaune gave a gentle experimental squeeze of Yang’s love handles and elicited an excited gasp from Yang. Gentle squeezing turned into regular kneading as Jaune’s hands roamed everywhere they could reach, from her expansive rear to her heaving bosom and everywhere in between. He sunk his hands in to the dense layer of fat that covered Yang’s mighty muscles. Then, all too soon, Jaune could feel himself getting close to release. His hips began to buck on their own. His cock began to throb and swell, filling out Yang’s core. His body tensed up. The loud moans came thick and fast, enough that Jaune had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle himself. Then, like a dam bursting, his orgasm hit, flooding his body with pleasure as he flooded Yang’s core with his cum. Jaune was quickly spent, Yang having milked his cock dry in moments. 

Yet, Yang wasn’t done yet. She was so very close. Jaune could see it on her face. Her eyes were tightly shut. Her teeth were gritted. Choked moans barely forced their way out. Yang worked as fast as she could, driving Jaune’s cock deep, fast and hard into her, just to get her over the edge. She threw her head back and let out a near deafening moan, not even trying to keep quiet. Her core clenched and pulsed around Jaune’s dick, which was only just beginning to recover from his orgasm. Yang’s thrusts were shaky and slow as she rode out the waves of pleasure that rolled through her enormous body. Finally, after plenty of excitement, the couple came down from their orgasmic highs and Yang extracted herself from Jaune’s flimsy grasp. Jaune rubbed his bloated belly as he caught his breath.

“Phew, now that’s my favourite kind of work out,” Yang panted as she flopped down onto the bed, sinking into the mattress and pushing Jaune’s side way up. Jaune reached over to a bedside table to check his scroll. He winced as he checked his aura level.

“I think you might’ve gone a little too hard this time, my aura’s in the red,” Jaune warned woozily.

“It’s fine,” Yang dismissed. “Just think about how that makes you the only handsome stud in Beacon that can handle me.”

“On one hand, yeah, you’re right. You’d probably break every guy in Beacon in half if you slept with them, or at least everyone except maybe Yatsuhashi. Well, him and Cardin,” Jaune thought out loud.

“I said handsome, so definitely not Cardin,” Yang scoffed.

“Oh, I totally agree,” Jaune said quickly. “Anyway, on the other hand, I can only handle it because of you. You made me all big and strong, being so patient with me while I was working out and getting stronger, as well as you giving me your amazing milk. You’d have destroyed the old me if he tried to sleep with you.” A blush began to appear on Yang’s cheeks.

“Aw, Jaune, that’s so sweet of you,” Yang said, her voice pitching up. “I’m really glad I got to help you become the man you are today.” Jaune let out a small laugh.

“Look at us, being so sweet after having sex that almost put me in the infirmary,” Jaune joked. Yang let out a hearty laugh.

“That’s the best kind of sex, especially with big, handsome men like you,” she agreed as she loosely wrapped her arms around Jaune’s mighty body, yawning into Jaune’s broad, solid chest. “But I guess it does take a lot out of you.”

“Yeah, it really does,” Jaune said softly, not wanting to be too loud for Yang, and also because he was starting to feel a little tired too. “Lemme know when you’re ready to eat everything left at breakfast, dear.”

“Lookin’ forward to it, babe” Yang murmured as she drifted into a nap, happily using Jaune as a firm, lovable pillow.


End file.
